The Arranging of Hearts
by DarkBlossome-9391
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has broken off the engagement to Lady Elizabeth, as opportune to both parties the Earl and the Reader's father discuss a possible arrangement. Will the Reader accept? Will they find love in such an engagement, or will it all be in the name of business?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler. **

**Author's note: Taking a stab at one of my favorite animes of all time. So in this story Reader is seventeen and Ciel is Eighteen. Reader also has waist long hair, sorry I just wanted to write something a little more like this. Color of the hair is your choice, anyway hope you guys like and please enjoy!**

The First Meeting

The cool hold of night has been brushed away by the summer dawn, the sky graced with an enchanting blush as the morning birds sing and the distant bustle of the kitchen is drowned out by the tolling sound of the grandfather clock. The early day's routine in full swing as servants scurry around fulfilling their usual duties with the precision of a well rehearsed act. Harsh scraping pulled you from your sound slumber as the curtains had been drawn allowing the sun light to make it's gran entrance into the room. "My lady it is time for you to wake," Kathleen informed you as she hurried about in picking out your dress. With a tired yawn you rose to a sitting position, "Is it morning already?" You asked shielding your eyes from the harsh light invading your room. "Yes my lady and what a day you are in for," she answered with a smile. "Now hurry up out of bed, the bath is drawn and waiting for you." She said with that motherly tone you'd come to love. Sighing you left the warm comfort of your soft bed, a jolt of cold rushing up your legs as your bare feet hit the ground. "Off you go," she ushered you to the bathing chamber. A steaming bath beckoned you over, being helped from your night wear you lowered yourself into the piping tub. "So what exactly makes today so important?" You inquired as Kathleen began washing your long (h/c) hair. "Today your father has a meeting with a Lord Phantomhive, seems that they're to discuss some rather important business." She informed you while continuing to gently scrub and rinse your locks. "Is that so? I wonder what business the Earl, who's family runs a toy company, could have with my father the owner of a weapons manufacture." You pondered aloud. "Well there has been rumor, my lady, that the Earl's previous engagement had been called off. Perhaps he and your father are to discuss a marriage proposal?" She suggested with a hopeful tone.

Rising from the water you let her drape your over your shoulders. "A marriage proposal? I had indeed heard of their engagement falling through but, had that not only been half a month ago?" You asked stepping out of the tub. "What could you mean, my lady?" She asked following you back to your room. "It's just curious that they'd have been engaged for as long as they have, and yet not even a full month after breaking it off, would he go in search of a new fiance." You replied pulling on your undergarments and waiting for Kathleen to tie your corset. "These things can be quite finicky, dearie. Perhaps he simply found that his previous fiance was an unsuitable wife?" She suggested in that sweet Irish accent you adored, especially when she'd read you stories when you were younger and sing when you got sick. Kathleen had cared for you for as long you could remember, her nut brown hair with a gray stress streak, soft blue eyes, porcelain skin hardly withered by age and calm, soft spoken demeanor had made her quite the beauty even if she were now in her late thirties you still admired her as a well aged wine. Finishing dressing you sat at the vanity, enjoying the feeling of your closest friend brushing out your damp hair. "It's quite puzzling." You muttered. "Hm? Are you alight?" She asked. "Yes, it's just I can't help but wonder. Did she mean so little?" You asked looking at her through the mirror. She hadn't answered this time, in all honesty she didn't know how to reply, especially since she was so unsure just what it was you were feeling. "Do you know what I mean?" You asked. "Well, lass the Phantomhive's have always had, well high expectations, especially placed upon them. They have managed to endure through so much suffering, perhaps through all he's been through he found that well... how do I say that he needed someone more... worthy?" She struggled to find the right words as she answered. At this your eyes widened and you questioned, "What? Are you saying that Lady... her name escapes me, wasn't worthy of the name Phantomhive?" She winced a little at the question and sighed, "I meant no disrespect. However what did that girl have to offer the Phantomhive name? They're a family of status and wealth. I am simply trying to build you up, I feared that you felt insignificant in comparison." She admitted tying your hair up in a lovely bun leaving a few strands loose which curled as they dried.

"I understand. Thank you," you smiled. Suddenly the door opened, "(First name) you lazy girl... oh you're up, that's good. I am certain that Kathleen has made you aware of today's events?" Your father asked from the doorway. "Yes father," you nodded and stood up from your stool. "Excellent, now come downstairs breakfast is soon." He smiled waltzing out of your room and down the hall. "Well then it's time to start the day," you sighed following your father. Your parents seemed to be in a rather ecstatic mood as you all sat at the table eating, they had even spoke to each other! They weren't the best example of marriage but no one has died yet, so there is that. Silently finishing breakfast you waited to be excused or for your parents to finish so that you may busy yourself else where. "I am sorry to disturb you my Lord but this has just been delivered," William the head butler said handing an envelope to your father. You watched as he eagerly opened it, his light brown hues scanning over the contents as his expression became more serious. "What is it?" Your mother asked before sipping on her tea. "It seems the young Earl is occupied with a few urgent affairs, though he fully intends to keep his appointment with us," he answered setting the letter down and returning to his meal. "I see, well it is a bit disappointing that he may be here later than expected, but nevertheless I am glad to know that he will come around soon." Your mother replied before turning toward you. "Seems that you'll be able to keep on schedule and practice today after all," she smiled and you nodded. "Great. Well with all of that taken care of there are few things I must attend to, so I will be heading over to the factory after breakfast and will return sometime in the afternoon. Hopefully I will not be held there for too long," your father chimed in finishing his drink. "Yes," your mother agreed. Breakfast concluded not long after that and your father had made way for his meeting at the factory. Your mother decided to take trip into town, probably on another shopping splurge leaving you in the care of the servants, mainly Kathleen as usual.

~ Lovely time skip of let's say 3 hours ~

The carriage ride had been a rather bumpy one as Ciel made his way to the (Last name)'s estate. "How annoying," he thought as he attempted to steady himself. "Here we are, my Lord." Sebastian smiled opening the door for his Master. "You must be Lord Phantomhive, my Master is waiting in his study for you." William smiled with a bow as the two entered the house. "If you'd follow me please," he said turning to lead them toward the study. As they ventured deeper into the home, beautiful music had began to drift through the air. "My what is that lovely sound?" Sebastian inquired taking the words right from his Master's mouth. "Oh, that is Lady (F/n). She has been studying the piano for many years now." William answered. "She plays beautifully," Ciel smiled continuing to follow the butler. Once reaching the study William knocked, "Excuse me sir, but your guest has arrived." He said opening the door slowly. "Oh yes, come in, come in. Lord Phantomhive, what a pleasure it is to see you." Your father bellowed a warm welcome, extending his hand to give a hearty shake. "And a pleasure to finally getting around to that visit we have longed talked about." Ciel smiled his usual business smile as he shook hands with the heavier set man. "Might I get you a drink?" He asked motioning for the young man to sit. "Oh no thank you," Ciel politely declined taking a seat.

~ Another lovely time skip ~

Peacefully your fingers danced over the black and white keys, so focused on your playing that you hadn't noticed the group of men entering the room. "(F/n) sweet heart," your father's voice pulled you out of your trance. "Yes Father?" You asked pausing and turning to face him. "I'd like you to meet Ciel Phantomhive," he said motioning over to the young man standing beside him.

**Author's note: Sorry that this chapter is rather short and if anyone seems out of character, it has been a little while since I have watched the show. Anyway hope you all liked it and please let me know what you think! **

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


End file.
